paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinnamon Stix
)}} |age = Adult |species = Human |status = Alive |image = cstix.PNG |energycolor = Blackhttp://zackmorrisonart.tumblr.com/post/92002276513 |boxcolor = black |eyecolor = Black|haircolor = Black}} 'Cinnamon Stix'https://zackmorrisonart.tumblr.com/post/73364306131/hey-zack-the-names-for-the is an agent of the Paranatural Activity Consortium and coworker of Greco Stucks. She is only briefly seen during Richard Spender's visit to the Consortium's dream base. Appearance Cinnamon's short black hair frames her face, with a lightning bolt-shaped bang falling in the middle of her forehead and a small side bang that wraps around her ear and stops at her cheek. She also has two curls of hair on both sides of her face that resemble revolver chambers. While inside the dream base, Cinnamon Stix is dressed in the standard footsie pajama attire with a black tie. Personality Cinnamon's mannerisms fall in line with many typical of gangsters, namely usage of "intimidatin' metaphor" to strike a point. Despite this, she seems to have no ill will towards anyone in particular and even informed Spender that Boss Leader was due to attend his meeting, despite the fact that her attendance was supposed to have been a secret. Paranatural Chapter 4 Cinnamon Stix is seen in the Activity Consortium's Dream Base sitting beside Greco Stucks and listening to him explain that he wants to be seen by other people as a man first before being seen as a lizard. Upon hearing Richard Spender slam his door shut, Stix turns around and informs him that Texas Walker is awaiting him in his room on the fifteenth floor. She adds that Boss Leader is also in attendance and attempts to use an intimidating metaphor. This backfires, as Spender misinterprets it as a compliment and Stix has to explain its meaning to him . Relationships Coworkers * Greco Stucks- The medium is seen conversing with Stix in the dream consortium. Stix appears to be patient enough with him to listen to his problems about being seen as a lizard before being seen as a person. Beyond that, not much is known. * Richard Spender- Cinnamon is courteous enough with Spender to inform him about Boss Leader's inclusion in his meeting with Texas Walker. She also notes his tendency to keep secrets with an intimidating metaphor, which Spender misinterprets as her complimenting him. Quotes )}} )}} Gallery Official Artwork Cinnamon Stix Twitter Sketch1.png|Cinnamon Stix and an unnamed Dojo student posing as examples of having black spectral energy. (https://zackmorrisonart.tumblr.com/post/92002276513/i-answered-some-qa-stuff-on-twitter-to-make-up) Tweets_-_Cinnamon_Stix_Greco_Stucks_01.jpg|A sketch of Cinnamon and Greco. (Tweet) Comic Activity Consortium.png|Cinnamon Stix's first appearance in the comic, sitting alongside Greco Stucks on the first floor of the Activity Consortium dream base. ( ) Cinnamon_Stix_Listens_To_Greco_Stucks.png|Stix listens to Greco Stucks talking about how he wants to be seen as a person first and a lizard second. ( ) Cinnamon_Stix_Intimidating_Metaphor.png|Stix comments on Spender's secrets with an intimidating metaphor. ( ) Cinnamon_Stix_Explains_The_Metaphor.png|After Spender interprets Stix's intimidating metaphor as a compliment, she sheepishly corrects him. ( ) Trivia * Cinnamon Stix speaks with a somewhat-heavy accent. Her pronunciation of "worms" as "hweeyermz" leaves Greco Stucks questioning what she said . References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Alive